


C'est pas si grave !

by malurette



Category: Gaston Lagaffe - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, curse the discrepancies between languages and word counters, hey who fucked with my tags and pasted OUAT on my BD
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics ;<br/>1ère vignette : Gaston accumule les gaffes, c’est pas nouveau, et ça ne changera pas de sitôt, et pourtant ses inventions continuent à surprendre Prunelle. <br/>EDIT, 2ème : Pas si grave, pas si grave, mais un peu quand même. <br/>3ème : Du sport physique ou cérébral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Boah, c’est pas si grave...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gaston Lagaffe  
>  **Personnages :** Gaston Lagaffe, Léon Prunelle  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Franquin, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Rhâââââââââ !"  
>  d’après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Rhâaaa ! mais c’est pas Dieu possible d’être aussi maladroi-aaaa-t ! » beugle régulièrement Prunelle en voyant l’état dans lequel Gaston met leurs contrats d’assurance. Morue aux fraises, détergent, griffes de chat, peinture, cire qui glisse, super-glu, et il en passe et des meilleures.  
Gaffe après gaffe, ça continue encore et toujours à le surprendre : c’est fou ce que ce garçon peut inventer comme bêtises. Ça dépasse l’entendement humain. C’est juste phénoménal.

Et Gaston, indifférent, confit dans sa bonhommie, de trouver qu’on en fait bien des histoires juste pour un malheureux bidon renversé, quoi, ça arrive à tout le monde...


	2. Rien d’autre à faire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même sans attendre le résultat, Prunelle sait qu’il y a des précautions de simple bon sens à prendre autour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Rien d’autre à faire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gaston Lagaffe  
>  **Personnages :** Gaston et Prunelle  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Franquin, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il cria sur son ami jusqu’au commencement du cours. »  
> d’après Haru_Raka> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Du courrier en retard s’amoncelait, comme de coutume, sur le bureau, et Gaston, au lieu de le traiter, s’affairait à bricoler une machine pour le trier à sa place. Soi disant que ça permettrait de gagner du temps quand elle serait terminée.

Prunelle retint à grand’ peine les grognements qui lui venaient naturellement à voir ce gaspillage. Parce qu’il le savait bien : ça aussi, tenter de lui faire entendre raison ça serait perdre son propre temps. Gaston ne comprenait pas et n’apprenait jamais de ses erreurs. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire c’était sécuriser la zone en attendant que ça pète.


	3. Du courrier en retard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une invention pour se débarrasser du papier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le sport, le cérébral et le courrier en retard  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gaston Lagaffe  
>  **Personnages :** Gaston et une de ses inventions  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Franquin, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Sa main alla direct au panier. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Panier ! s’exclame Gaston en jetant tout un bloc de courrier en retard dans la corbeille à papier.

Ses talents sportifs, si limités qu’ils soient, sont toujours au rendez-vous. Viser, ça il sait faire. Ça ne demande pas d’endurance. Maintenant, il va mesurer son génie inventif…  
La corbeille se met à blobloter et à émettre une étrange fumée mauve et une odeur suspecte.  
Les bouillonnements s’intensifient, jusqu’à ce que la corbeille éjecte une balle blanchâtre élastique, qui rebondit à travers le bureau.

Gaston l’intercepte, tire dedans…  
\- Buuut !  
Mais elle s’écrase sur le mur en laissant une vilaine trace coulante.


End file.
